


Heirlooms

by asteriae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I needed this to exist, I'm not sorry, it's just fluff, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriae/pseuds/asteriae
Summary: The thing was, he didn’t actually buy the ring.Jake figured that somewhere down the line he’d decide that Amy was the one, buy a ring and then propose. (in his fantasy she always says yes, obviously).Jake acquires an engagement ring.





	Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my many, many WIPs, I've been reading copious amounts of Jake/Amy fanfic. Suddenly my hands were typing this without my permission.

The thing was, he didn’t actually _buy_ the ring. 

Jake figured that somewhere down the line _he’d_ decide that Amy was the one, buy a ring and then propose. (in his fantasy she always says yes, _obviously_ ). 

But he didn’t get to make the decision for himself- instead, the decision was made in the form of his shifty looking mother handing him a conspicuous box at the family Passover gathering. She’d winked at him, shot a thumbs up at his Grandma and gone to join Amy in the kitchen, where she was making polite conversation with his Great Aunt Susan about the best time of year to plant hydrangeas. 

His Mom then conveniently stayed glued to Amy’s side for the rest of the evening, making it impossible for him to ask her what the _hell_ she was thinking, without drawing Amy’s suspicions. 

And so they went home that night, ladened down with enough leftovers that they wouldn’t have to grocery shop for a week, and that was that. 

Jake had a ring. An _engagement_ ring.

He’d hidden it, obviously, making sure to move it every Thursday evening when Amy was at her weekly spin class. She was too good of a detective not to find it otherwise. 

Other than its weekly relocations, he didn’t think about it all that much. He had an unspoken agreement with his Mom that they didn’t mention it when they were together, and he made a conscious decision not to let anyone else know that he had it. He tucked it away in the back of his mind, knowing it was there when he needed it. 

Then there was the sergeant’s exam and Jake had a moment to think _I’m going to need that box sooner than I thought_ before he was dangling from the edge of a building in a grand romantic gesture. 

After that it got an awful lot harder to keep in the back of his mind. 

He started to feel almost Frodo Baggins-esque, obsessed with a ring that seemed to weigh him down even when he didn’t have it on him.

A few weeks later saw him and Charles working a particularly nasty missing persons case through the night. Amy arrived at the precinct at 8:55am exactly, carrying a bag from his favourite bakery. They’d cracked the case a few hours earlier (written confession secured and teenage girl returned to her family, score one for the good guys); all that was left was the paperwork, but Jake was so exhausted he’d read the same line approximately two hundred and fourteen times in the last ten minutes.

With a wordless smile Amy handed him a hot chocolate, a chocolate doughnut and a bear claw, before taking the paperwork from his desk and settling down at her computer to finish it for him. When he tried to protest, she’d shushed him, and told him to go home and sleep. 

As instructed, he went went straight home, but instead of sleeping, he fished the box out from its current hiding place (inside the box of Lucky Charms on top of the refrigerator), and stole one of Amy’s rings out of her jewellery box to compare the size. 

The ring itself was exactly the sort of thing he would have picked out for her anyway, simple and elegant looking. He vaguely remembered his mom saying something years ago about still having her grandmother’s engagement ring, and he guessed from the age of the box, this was it. 

Would Amy think an antique ring was cliche or romantic? 

He decided he’d find out for himself, and set about planning the perfect proposal. 

Then Hawkins happened.

****

 

‘Captain?’ Jake asked, knocking on the door, ‘Do you have a second?’ 

‘Peralta?’ Holt replied, looking up in surprise- ‘You shouldn’t be here- the trial-’

‘I know’ Jake said placatingly, stepping into the office quickly and shutting the door behind him. ‘I’m not here about that- well, I kind of am, it’s connected-’ 

Holt quirked an eyebrow, and Jake stopped himself rambling and fished the box out of his pocket. 

He set it on the desk in front of him and sighed, ‘I need a favour’. 

Holt didn’t speak, just put down his pen and leant forward on his elbows. 

Jake started to pace, needing to burn off some of his anxiousness.

‘I was was planning to propose- you know- to Amy- but then-’ he stopped pacing, and threw himself down into the chair in front of the captain’s desk. 

‘I couldn’t ask her once all the stuff with Hawkins started, because I don’t want her to think it’s just because I might go to jail’. 

‘You’re not going to go to jail-’ Holt began, but Jake silenced him with a look. 

‘I don’t think we’re going to win’ Jake said heavily, ‘And there is nowhere in my apartment that I can hide that ring where she won’t find it while I’m gone’. 

‘You want me to look after it?’ Holt asked, and Jake thought there was a tone of surprise there. 

He nodded, ‘I thought about asking Gina, but knowing her she’d probably pawn it to buy matching outfits for her and the kid’. 

‘Yes I’m familiar with her Pinterest boards on the subject’.

Jake took a short moment to picture the Captain scrolling through Gina’s Pinterest boards with a glass of merlot in hand before shaking his head and ploughing on- ‘And Charles would spill the beans to Amy in a heartbeat if he knew’.

Holt conceded the point with a nod- ‘Diaz?’ he prompted, and Jake grimaced.

‘Pimento’ he said bluntly.

‘Very well’ Holt said, picking the box up, ‘I’ll keep it at home, and you have my word I won’t say a thing to Santiago’. 

Jake heaved a sigh of relief before getting to his feet, ‘Thank you sir’.

He had his hand on the doorknob before Holt spoke again, ‘I’m sure you’ll be asking me for this back next week when the trial ends’. 

Jake smiled a wry kind of smile before opening the door to the bullpen, ‘Here’s hoping sir, here’s hoping’.


End file.
